


[Art For] Side By Side

by Marlinsart (Marlinspirkhall)



Series: Star Trek Fanarts 2020 [33]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Aliens, Art, Fanart, Gen, art for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27649337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marlinspirkhall/pseuds/Marlinsart
Summary: Drawn fortumblr's Fic Back Fridayon the 1year anniversary of reading this fic for the first time :D
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Series: Star Trek Fanarts 2020 [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632751
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	[Art For] Side By Side

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Side by Side](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20345023) by [Herenya_writes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herenya_writes/pseuds/Herenya_writes). 



**Author's Note:**

> Drawn for [tumblr's Fic Back Friday](https://marlinspirkhall.tumblr.com/post/635344107889393664/side-by-side) on the 1year anniversary of reading this fic for the first time :D


End file.
